Books Give Life Meaning
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Hermione loved books beyond measure. Sometimes they yielded information that she wasn't sure she wanted.
**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **QLFC Round:** **2**

 **Team:** **Ballycastle Bats**

 **Position:** **Seeker**

 **Prompt:** Write about someone showing skill or interest in the subject before starting their magical education. History of Magic.

 **Chapter Length: 924 words.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was a voracious reader. She loved everything about books. In a book, you could be transported into a whole new world and not suffer any insult for it. In a book, she could get lost in the words and finally enjoy herself.

When she found out that she was a witch, the young girl had immediately turned toward books. She wanted to know if there was a magical library of sorts or maybe even a book shop.

Hermione adored books with everything in her heart and sometimes wondered if she'd be a librarian when she grew up.

Upon buying out half the store, Hermione spent the month and a half before the start of term, learning everything she could. While everything was important in her eyes, nothing held precedence over History of Magic.

She wanted to know if there were similarities between the history of the magical and muggles worlds. Wanted to know everything about this new world before she entered Hogwarts where most of the students came from homes that were already aware of these kinds of things.

She couldn't be left in the dust.

Hermione had always been the smartest student in her classes and it was because she studied hard and put her all into everything she did!

Hermione had learned early on that making friends was difficult so she resolved to give books her attention. In them, she found the friends she needed without having to fear betrayal.

History of Magic was a very vague subject, she learned. The 'history' in the book only pertained to the happenings in Britain and Hermione wanted to know about _everything_ , not just the history of her own country. The magical world _had_ to be more widespread than just the British Isles.

So the young witch took her parents to Diagon Alley for the second time, merely a week after their first visit. She had managed to read and nearly memorize the books she'd gotten already and was looking into purchasing more. There _had_ to be more information out there and as someone hungered for knowledge, she was going to find it!

The books on other countries rested in the back of Flourish and Blotts, but Hermione didn't mind the dust covering them. Dusty books usually held unknown treasures.

She poured over every word, learning of how the Greeks had been major leaders in the magical movement a couple thousand years prior. How their ideas and beliefs helped shape many a tradition still practiced today.

The books were so much more informative than the one she needed for school. In fact, that one waxed on about Goblin wars but nothing much else. There _had_ to be wars of other creatures out there. Goblins couldn't be the only creatures to attempt a hostile takeover of the magical world.

She also learned of her blood status. Hermione was a muggleborn. In other parts of the world, that term meant 'mundane'. Those who were born to a family that had never had magic, were called as such. Most countries tolerated muggleborns and the rest usually did not favor them in the slightest.

Hermione panicked when she realized that her chances of getting a good career in the magical world were in danger if she didn't outshine the pureblooded students in the school. Getting attention for her good work would surely help her. Purebloods were immediately accepted no matter what.

She had to be the best.

Hermione had never felt pressure before. In school she had naturally been the best and no one ever wanted to challenge her for the spot. Now though, her life in the magical world would depend heavily on her skills in the school.

Hermione dragged her parents to the Alley once again. The best way to do better was to study ahead. That meant purchasing all the coursework for the next three years at least, ahead of schedule.

The books said that people who had a lot of knowledge tended to be listened to. Often times in Greece, they would be called Elders of Knowledge - translated of course - and would be given high respect among the masses.

Hermione could do that. She had a near eidetic memory. She could definitely be an Elder of Knowledge.

* * *

When Hermione made it through her first week of classes, she was sorely disappointed in some of them. She had expected harder work. And History of Magic, the one that she had looked forward to the most, had been a disappointment.

If she wasn't a stickler for the rules, she would be the kind to do her other assignments in class, but it was disrespectful to the professor and she couldn't be so rude!

Hermione knew she'd simply have to educate herself on the material and it wasn't like she was doing badly. So far, she owned seven tomes all related to the history of the magical world. The library yielded much information though.

Though she did great in every subject, History was her best. It was probably because no one else really bothered to read the books for the course and then chose to nap during the teaching, therefore leaving her the top position, but that was fine. A victory by default was still a victory.

Overall, Hermione really liked learning about history. Sometimes though, she wished it didn't have such terrible things drenched in its pages.

War, witch burnings, death, pain, suffering, and loss. History came with a price, she realized.

Hopefully she could learn from it and stop it from repeating itself again.

* * *

 **A/N: DONE!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other HP fics.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
